Fishing for Wedding Bells
by DestielNesushi614
Summary: DESTIEL Castiel has been with Dean through thick and thin for many years. They truly love each other. Cas finally decides to pull the trigger and marry his boyfriend hunter. The problem is,he can't figure out the perfect proposal.
1. Chapter 1

Part One of Three 

In all of his thousands of years, Castiel had never truly loved someone. Dean used to say it was because his standards were too high, but nonetheless, he lived a lonely existence. Until he met Dean Winchester. Dean was heroic, self sacrificing, a hilarious drunk, a protector of his little brother, and very badass, all traits that the angel simply couldn't resist. He knew he wouldn't be able to live without the human. So Cas made a decision that was too obvious to deny: he wanted to marry Dean. He knew that Dean wasn't an old fashioned man, so he couldn't get him a ring. He had to think really hard about it. "what if I get him a new demonslayer knife?" he thought, "no, he and Sam would only argue over whose was best...A vintage Metallica vinyl? Hm. No. Too plain." Castiel was in turmoil for days, weeks, months, trying to think of the perfect proposal All the while, Dean was clueless that any wedding bells were ringing in Castiel's ears. One night, while halfway through drinking a New York liquor store, ignoring the gaping mouth of the owner, Castiel was struck with the best idea he'd ever had, the perfect proposal for his perfect boyfriend. He immediately huffed, "thanks." towards the barkeep, wiped the poor mortal's memory, and vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two of Three

Dean Winchester lived an equally lonely life as the angel he called his. He saw what love did to his parents and his brother, and he didn't want to go through that. He loved his little brother, Sammy, and that was it. He knew that if he let someone in, they would die or worse, and the steel shell around his heart would thicken. Until he met Castiel. He didn''t want to fall in love, but he couldn't help himself. He tried to deny his feelings over and over again, but even Sam could see the brewing emotions inside his brother's heart. Dean simply couldn't resist the angel's fantastic personality and attitude, not to mention the attractiveness of his vessel. It wasn't long before the two shared an unexpected kiss and fell deeply in love. Dean had been acting more distracted lately because he was worried about Cas. Cas wasn't answering his phone, every time it would go to that ridiculous voicemail of his. He stopped checking at night to see if Dean was sleeping okay and warding off the nightmares about Hell. He was no where to be found, and poor Sam had to listen to Dean's anxious speeches during their never-ending car rides. "What if he gave up on me, Sam? What if he was dragged into Hell, Sam? What if he _died, _Sam? What if, what if, what if?" on and on. One day, after long hours of hunting a mild demon in Missouri, the brothers were exhausted and checked in to the closest, cheapest motel they found. Sam crashed and fell asleep immediately, but Dean couldn't, no matter how tired he was. He could,'t stop thinking about Castiel, it had been weeks. He was getting truly worried. Knowing that he wouldn't sleep, Dean grabbed the nearest bottle of whiskey, which was on the bedside table shadowing a drooling Sam, and went out the door into the light drizzle of rain to sit on the hood of his Impala '67 and think. He wasn't there for long before a familiar voice behind him made him jump.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three of Three 

"Hello, Dean." said Cas casually, although he knew he wouldn't get away with just that.

"Hello, yourself, where the hell have you been, I've been worried sick! You can't do this, Cas, not anymore." replied Dean, clearly upset and feeling abandoned.

"I know. I am sorry. I have been thinking." began Cas, but before he could finish, a sarcastic humph passed Dean's lips. Cas knew he woulsn't be forgiven easily, especially by Dean.

But he began again, "I have been thinking. A lot. I did not come to you for a reason."

"What reason could possibly be good enough, Cas?" humphed Dean again.

There was a pause, and Cas answered carefully, "You will understand soon enough. But not here."

Cas reached to touch Dean's shoulder and teleport them both. All Dean could get out was a quick, "no, no, NO!" He really hated angel travel. Suddenly, the car, the rain, and the moonlight turned into sunlight, chirping birds, an empty field, and-

"My old home?" asked Dean, shocked. It was his childhood home, and it looked more than twenty years old, like he always wanted it to look: before his mother was killed, before he took the life of a hunter, before Sammy was poisoned with demon blood. He remembered the flowers in the yard that his mother would tend in the spring time, the frisbees stuck on the roof when he and his father would play. It was...beautiful. Dean felt a tear run down his cheek as he was flooded with this nostalgia.

"I could not think of a better place. A place I knew you would feel happier." Explained Cas.

"How did you..." Dean tried to interrogate but was too overwhelmed. He was also surprised because he was expecting horror memories to flood while looking at this place, but it was only happiness. Only warmth. He quickly concluded that this was because he was absentmindedly holding hands with his lover.

"Never mind how, Dean. I need you to be quiet for a moment and look me in the eyes. I have to consult you on a matter." asked Cas.

Dean obeyed, even though he is normally giving the orders. He wanted to know what this was all about. He pulled his eyes from his memorizing surroundings and locked them with Castiel's stunning blues. Dean always said they reminded him of the deep Atlantic on a sunny day. They stood in silence for a moment, for Cas it felt like millennium, then he pulled a small red velvet box out of his dusty trenchcoat pocket. It rattled a little as he enclosed it in his palm. He slowly knelt down on one knee, staining his pants in the bright green grass. Dean's eys widened when he realized what was going on, but he didn't say a word. Cas opened the little box and inside was something Dean never thought he would see again. The necklace Sam gave to Dean when they were really young. The one he wore for more than fifteen years. The one he coldly threw out when Sam betrayed him...the one he always regretted giving up.

"W-what...Cas...where did you...how..." Dean had never before experienced a shortage of words, but he was truly awestruck. This was too much to take in.

Cas started to explain, cutting Dean off, though he knew Dean would only continue making more inaudible noises.

"I knew how much it meant to you, I could see it in your eyes when I took it to find God. You never went anywhere without it, even the shower." Cas explained.

"Wait a second, how did you know about the showe-" Dean interrupted.

"I would get bored." Cas continued, "Anyways, I was able to trace it down with your DNA. An old motel, thankfully they do not have to common courtesy to take care of their garbage...I knew you hated chick flick moments, although I did not understand that reference until Sam explained it to me. You love this necklace, and I love you." This time Cas couldn't help but shed a tear. His voice shook, "Dean Winchester, Hunter of the Millennium, Love of my Life..." Dean quietly chucked under joyful tears and Castiel continued, "...will you marry me?"

"Castiel, you son of a bitch...of course I will." Dean replied without a question.

Both of their faces were streaked with tears of joy. In the dimming gold light of the sunset, Cas stood up and gracefully fit the old necklace around Dean's neck. Dean leaned forward, pulling his new fiancee into a long, life-changing kiss, opening a new chapter in their eternal lives...together.

THE END 


End file.
